Call to Arms
by Scissorhandz
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, certains reviennent passer leur 7eme année... Et d'autres reviennent d'entre les morts pour continuer ce que le lord avait commencé. Que voulez-vous, il n'y a pas que le lord qui créé accidentellement des horcruxes... Slash /!\ HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes & à tous! J'écris des p'tits trucs par ci par là sans jamais rien poster. Aussi j'ai décidé de vraiment bosser cette fic (Merlin; j'ai jamais autant passé et repassé de temps sur mes mots de ma vie.) Vous l'aurez compris je suis jamais contente de ce que je fais... _

_SLASH HPDM qui va venir très vite (second ou troisieme chapitre) so.. Don't like, don't read!_

_Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling ETC etc... Photo couverture by Kirawinter._

_Le rating est elevé parce que je me tate pour une future scène citronnée; mais en vue des nouvelles règles de FF je ne sais pas si je la ferais... Bref!_

_Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions!_

* * *

**L**e tonnerre grondait. Du haut de la colline, un individu encapuchonné avait une vue imprenable sur Poudlard et ses environs. C'était là que, des mois auparavant, se tenait Voldemort et sa clique, commençant l'assault final... Si seulement ce foutu gamin balafré s'était tenu à l'écart. Si seulement il avait vraiment perdu la vie au lieu de devenir un horcruxe; où quand le lord lui avait jeté l'avada kedavra, dans la forêt interdite... Maudite soit cette Narcissa ayant osé mentir et proclamé qu'il était bien mort... Tout reposait sur ce moment fatidique. Si elle avait dit la vérité, il aurait suffit d'un énieme sortilège de la mort, et s'en était fini. L'espoir se serait tu; tous auraient abdiqué, s'agenouillant devant le lord, parce que leur sauveur n'était plus... Et le lord aurait régné des années, s'appuyant sur la terreur de son peuple.

Oui... Narcissa devait payer pour la chûte du seigneur des ténèbres... Et Harry Potter devait mourir, une bonne fois pour toutes...

* * *

La Voie 9/3 quarts. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, Draco Malfoy était à deux doigts de s'évanouir d'angoisse. Il avait l'impression que le temps lui avait filé entre les doigts... C'était déjà l'heure de retourner à Poudlard. Poudlard, portant encore les vestiges de la récente guerre oh certes le château en lui même avait subit nombre de réparations, mais le terrain de quidditch par exemple, n'avait pas encore été rétabli et il paraissait qu'une partie de la muraille entourant l'édifice était encore en ruines. L'idée de refouler les dalles du château, en faisant glisser ses doigts le long des parois du vieux bâtiment comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en tant que préfet durant ses rondes le rendait nerveux, car dorénavant, chaque mètre carré de chaque pièce lui donnait la nausée tant les souvenirs de la guerre étaient forts, l'assaillant de remords, de « et si.. ? ».

Déja, il sentait le regard des autres élèves ainsi que de leurs parents sur lui. « C'est un mangemort... Ne lui adresse pas la parole... Ne t'approche pas de lui... » Certains chuchottaient de ci de la, que c'était inadmissible, qu'il aurait du être condamné au baiser du détraqueur, lui et toute sa famille. Peu importe ce que le jeune Malfoy pourrait faire dans le futur il resterait aux yeux de tous l'un de ceux qui ont tué leurs frères, leurs pères, leurs amis... Parfois, il aimerait crier la vérité à tous ces visages leur dire qu'il n'est qu'une victime parmis tant d'autres, que lui aussi, avait voulu proteger les siens. Mais il avait trop de dignité pour se livrer ainsi et pas de temps à perdre pour leur donner une raison de l'aimer. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Le blond grimpa dans le train, et tenta de trouver un compartiment vide ne souhaitant point bavarder avec qui que ce soit. Pas la peine de chercher Blaise ou Pansy. Leurs parents avaient refusé de les renvoyer à Poudlard. Le métisse avait été envoyé à Durmstang (Merlin le garde), et Pansy à Beauxbatons. « Trop de mauvaises graines et d'ondes négatives dans cette école » qu'ils avaient dit.

Gardant la tête haute, et un visage impassible Draco fini par poser ses affaires dans un compartiment du fond, dans les wagons en tête de train. Il se permit de se recroqueviller sur la banquette, les genoux contre son torse comme si cela pouvait l'aider à chasser toute l'angoisse qui le submergeait.

« Hm-hm. »

Il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un entrer. En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Théodore Nott le regard strié par quelques mèches de cheveux bruns tombant légèrement sur ses paupieres. Il changea brusquement de position, se sentant géné d'avoir été vu dans un moment de faiblesse. Le brun resta silencieux un temps avant de briser le silence à nouveau.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de me méler aux autres en vue des critiques qui m'attendent. »

« Tu n'es pourtant pas intervenu en faveur du lord pendant la guerre, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. Je me trompe ? »

« Vrai. Mais j'ai le sang d'un mangemort dans les veines, et ça suffit à me rendre coupable pour eux. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau tandis que le train démarrait enfin. Sur le quai, on pouvait apercevoir une multitude de gens agitant leurs mains en souhaitant bon courage à leurs enfants pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Narcissa aurait être l'un deux, retenant ses gestes mais n'en ressentant pas moins la tristesse du départ de son fils, le train l'emmenant loin d'elle. Elle était une femme noble, et ne s'attardait pas dans les gestes futiles et trop théatraux. Son regard suffisait à vous insuffler ses pensées.

Depuis l'emprisonnement à Azkaban de Lucius, elle avait beaucoup changé. Son masque d'aristocrate était tombé, ses larmes devenues trop nombreuses pour être dissimulées et couvertes par de simples sourires factices. Narcissa passait ses jours à attendre le samedi chaque semaine, comptant les secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille voir le père du blond là bas, retrouvant un peu d'ardeur et de couleurs sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, ni même d'effleurer sa main un instant. Mais voir le visage de celui qu'elle aimait lui suffisait pour survivre. Parce que depuis la fin de la guerre, les Malfoys ne vivaient plus. Ils survivaient.

* * *

Le train fut à l'heure, comme à son habitude. Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires et furent tous conduits au château.

Après un long discours de la part de McGonagal, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard; ainsi que la répartition des 1ères années, tous les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs.

En temps normal, Draco et Théo étaient des solitaires. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne, car ils se suffisaient à eux même. Mais la tension régnant dans l'école était plus qu'étouffante, et c'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent d'un accord silencieux de rester en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Draco ne se l'avouera jamais, mais il était content que Théo soit venu vers lui dans le train, plus tôt. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, la simple présence de l'un apaisait l'autre. Ils s'installèrent dans la même chambre, et se laissèrent tomber en cœur sur leurs lits.

« C'est con, commença le brun moi qui comptait sur les jolies filles pour me faire oublier que je suis un fils de mangemort, vu comment elles me toisent, je crois que mon plan tombe à l'eau. »

« T'as qu'à essayer les mecs » répondit Malfoy en ricanant.

« Mmh... Même problème. Mais si c'était une invitation, reformule-la donc. »

Le blond se redressa d'un bond, fixant le brun avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire. Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé le long de la journée lui avait fait retenir son souffle en quasi permanence, aussi ce moment de détente lui fit un bien fou. Il balança un coussin à la figure de Nott en lui jettant un « Me viole pas cette nuit ! », ce dernier pouffant de rire dans sa couette pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.

* * *

Malgré la guerre, les dortoirs des gryffondors n'avaient pas changé. Ils étaient toujours chaleureux, remplis de rires et de diverses décorations aux couleurs rouges & dorées. Harry ne s'était senti chez lui qu'en ces lieux à défault de n'avoir jamais vécu dans un foyer à proprement parler. Les Dursleys ne l'avaient jamais traité comme une personne, et c'est limite il vivait dans les mêmes conditions que les personnes de couleur en Amérique dans les années soixantes, qui n'avaient même pas le droit de se servir des Wcs de la maison. Bon, Harry n'en était pas là, mais il se sentait autant chez lui qu'un lion dans un zoo.

Il soupira en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Le dortoir allait être bien vide sans Ron et Hermione. Saisis par le « On peut tous mourir demain » ils se sont mariés à la hâte peu après la guerre, et ont décidé de vivre dans le monde des moldus. Le survivant en aurait bien fait autant mais il savait qu'il aurait pu prétendre n'avoir jamais connu le monde magique, faire comme s'il avait tout oublié et vivre une vie de moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais ça l'aurait rendu fou de se rappeler la guerre et de n'avoir personne à qui en parler autour de lui... Alors il avait décidé de revenir à Poudlard, avoir ses foutus ASPICS, et devenir Auror, comme il l'avait prévu depuis tant d'années.

Mais alors, que Draco en fasse autant, il ne s'en était pas douté. Le blond avait toujours été un satané trouillard, prenant la fuite dès que l'occasion se présentait. Alors quand il l'avait aperçu hier dans la grande salle, Harry avait été surpris. Le blond ne dégageait plus cet égo surdimensionné qui le caractérisait tant. Il avait pris un air sage, qui le vieillissait un peu... Et cela intriguait le survivant à un point inimaginable.

* * *

Il était peut être minuit passé, quand Narcissa rentra au manoir, déposant son sac sur la table en soupirant. C'était reparti pour une longue semaine avant de retourner auprès de son époux à Azkaban, le temps de quelques heures partagées de l'autre coté de la vitre de sécurité. Elle enleva ses bottines à talons de marque afin de ne pas abîmer le carrelage de la demeure, et se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de monter à ses appartements, avant d'entendre un bruit de verre se briser.

« Draco... ? » appela t-elle.

Mais aucune réponse ne survint. Oui, c'est stupide, son fils se trouvait à des kilomètres de là à l'heure actuelle. Mais alors qui... ? Le tonnerre rugissa à nouveau, faisant sursauter la brune aux mèches blanches. Elle réprima un rire nerveux. Quelle idiote ! Cela devait être Mystère, le chat de Lucius, qui avait du grimper sur le bar afin de lécher la vaisselle sale du lavabo, et fait tomber un verre en passant trop près.

Une porte grinça au rez-de-chaussée. Du haut du premier palier, Narcissa cherchait mille et une explications rationnelles, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était des éléments loin d'être rassurants.

Leur demeure était protégée par des tonnes de sortilèges, aussi personne n'y rentrait ou n'en sortait sans que les Malfoy ne le sachent. Ils n'avaient plus d'elfes de maison, cette option était donc à écarter quant au responsable du verre brisé... Le manoir était isolé, de ce fait aucun courant d'air ne pouvait être la cause de la porte qui grince (Merlin sait à quel point Lucius avait horreur des bruits de portes qui claquent ou grincent!). Et Mystere... Etait en haut des escaliers, à regarder la maitresse de maison d'une manière de dire « Toi aussi t'as entendu ce bruit ? ».

Mais le pire, c'était que Narcissa n'avait pas de baguette. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle l'avait donnée à son fils, ce dernier s'étant fait réquisitionné sa baguette par le jeune Potter. Et la baguette de Lucius avait étée détruite par le ministère à son emprisonnement à Azkaban. C'était ridicule, d'être restée comme ça sans protection. Comme si la mort de Voldemort mettait fin à l'insécurité générale. La brune avait envie d'éclater de rire, d'avoir agit aussi stupidement depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout en descendant les marches, elle se répétait que si Lucius savait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas racheté une baguette, il la sermonnerait en lui rappellant qu'il y des centaines de sorciers dehors qui souhaitent la mort de tous ceux qui étaient dans les rangs de Voldemort. Et il aurait raison.

Elle était tellement occupée à compter les jours avant de le retrouver, lui, ses longs cheveux blonds parsemés de fils argentés sa barbe de quelques jours parce qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de se raser tous les jours, ses yeux couleur d'orage qui mélaient tritesse et force de caractère... Qu'elle en avait oublié nombre de choses essentielles.

Elle s'aventura avec prudence dans un couloir, après s'être saisie d'une lampe de chevet non loin d'elle, prête à se défendre. Après tout si elle frappait fort peu importe l'objet qui servait d'arme, non ?

Narcissa se risqua à regarder dans la pénombre du salon : rien. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Bouh. »

La dame Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de crier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle fut assommée sur le champ. L'individu encapuchonné se saisit d'elle et transplana loin du manoir, laissant une tache de sang sur le carrelage blanc âcre, et un chat témoin de la scène...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 bonne lecture!

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, il pleuvait des cordes, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la morosité des lieux à Poudlard. Ce matin, il ne savait pas pourquoi, Draco s'était levé la boule au ventre. En croisant son reflet dans la glace, il sourit, amusé par son teint de mort-vivant. Il avait des cernes qui faisaient miroir à la couleur grisâtre de ses yeux. En temps normal, il aurait refusé de sortir d'ici sans avoir eut une tête potable, mais il était pris d'un sentiment étouffant, le bloquant dans chacun de ses gestes. C'était comme si une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus grave que ça. Qu'il devait se dépecher de se rendre à la grande salle, qu'il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre avec une seule de ses mèches de cheveux. C'était comme si la peur le dévorait de l'intérieur.

C'était quand même pas l'idée d'aller en cours qui lui faisait cet effet là quand même... ? Ou le fait qu'il allait sûrement revoir Potter puisqu'il l'avait aperçu hier à la répartition des premieres années.. ? Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste nerveux et sortit après s'être humidifié le visage et s'habilla au plus vite avant de se diriger à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Théo le suivit, surpris par le comportement inhabituel de son camarade.

Apparement, bon nombre d'élèves avaient eut du mal à trouver le sommeil la veille. La salle, d'ordinaire remplie de chahutages en tout genre, était comme vide, seules quelques conversations presques inaudibles habitaient la salle. Tous arboraient une mine épuisée.

Draco s'assit à la table des Serpentards et se contenta de boire un café, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

« Alors quoi, t'as speedé comme un malade pour te rendre ici et tu manges même pas ? C'est quoi le plan ? Tu voulais voir une gonzesse, c'est ça ? »

Le blond ne pris même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers Nott, ni même de lui répondre. Il garda le regard dans le vague, sirotant son café avec toute la lenteur dont il était capable. Le brun haussa les épaules et se saisit d'un croissant.

C'est alors qu'une douzaine de hiboux survint dans la salle les serres remplies de courrier.

« Oh la barbe, j'ai déjà une lettre de ma grand mère un jour après mon départ t'y crois ? » se plaint Théo.

La gazette du sorcier tomba alors juste devant Draco, qui s'en saisit et le déplia en tremblant légèrement. Son cœur s'arrêta au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur les gros titres de la premiere page.

« **NARCISSA MALFOY VICTIME D'AGGRESSION ?**

**A l'heure actuelle, la police magique n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Narcissa Malfoy, femme de l'ex mangemort Lucius, emprisonné à Azkaban. Sa disparition a été signalée plus tôt dans la matinée par une voisine qui devait l'accompagner au Ministère de la magie afin de signer certains papiers. « Narcissa est toujours ponctuelle, nous confit-elle. Et si elle est prise d'un quelconque contre temps, elle ne manquera jamais de vous prévenir. Aussi j'ai trouvé cela curieux qu'elle n'ai pas donné signe de vie alors qu'elle était censée venir me chercher une heure au paravant... » La dite voisine se serait alors rendue au manoir la porte n'étant pas fermée elle s'est introduite dans la demeure et a appelé la police quand elle est tombée sur une tache de sang. « Nous avons procédé aux tests ADN et auront les résultats en fin de journée concernant le sang retrouvé au manoir des Malfoy. » a déclaré Vince Leroy, auror responsable de l'enquête. « Bon nombre de sorciers nourrissent une haine sans précédent pour tous ceux qui se sont battus aux cotés du lord à la seconde guerre, et je ne serais pas étonné que l'un d'eux soit passé à l'acte de vengeance et se soit introduit cette nuit dans le manoir. » nous confie James Cregg, spécialiste de criminologie.** »

L'article était suivit de deux photos de sa mère, l'une la montrant souriante au bras de son mari, l'autre les yeux cachés par une paire de lunettes de soleil, quand elle sortait du tribunal de la magie le jour du procès de son mari.

Draco se serait explosé le crane contre la table s'il n'était pas entouré de tant de monde.

Il avait fallu qu'il cède au caprice de sa mère, qu'il retourne à Poudlard pour passer et avoir ses ASPICS, après tant de temps à surveiller sa mère, devenue étourdie, en venant même à oublier de manger parfois; pour que même pas vingt-quatre heures plus tard il lui arrive quelque chose ? Crispé, il froissa le journal et le jeta au loin, avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter la grande salle sous le regard des élèves des quatres maisons.

En face, à la table des Gryffondors, Harry, qui avait découvert le gros titre en même temps que Draco, se surprit à se lever et courir à sa poursuite. Si seulement les gens savaient, que s'il était vivant, c'était grâce à Narcissa. Après la guerre, le balafré avait préféré se terrer chez les Dursleys pour éviter à avoir à répondre aux questions sur le sujet ''victoire sur Voldemort''. Il était alors pris d'une énorme culpabilité il aurait du dire la vérité, toute la vérité, mais au lieu de ça il avait fuit juste après la guerre...

C'est une fois sortit de la grande salle, au beau milieu du couloir, qu'il se stoppa net. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire, s'il le rattrapait ? Après tout, lui et le blond n'avaient jamais étés proches mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient sauvé la vie l'un l'autre l'an passé les sentiments du survivant à l'égard de Malfoy avaient complètement changé. Le brun soupira, puis rebroussa chemin, décidant de finir son petit-déjeuner...

* * *

A la premiere heure de cours, Draco était présent. Il avait les yeux un peu rougits (Harry se demandait si, comme la derniere fois où il l'avait surpris, il était allé aux toilettes du deuxieme étage faire éclater sa rage, puis était revenu comme si de rien était...)

Vu le peu des élèves revenus passer leur 7ème année qui était restée inachevée à cause de la guerre, tous les redoublants étaient confondus dans la même classe : la classe de 7eme année bis. Gryffondors, Serpentards, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles cohabitaient dans la même salle. Le blond ne savait pas ce qui le genait le plus : pomper le même air que ces stupides Poufsouffles, être confronté à tous ces regards qui se rappellent l'avoir vu rejoindre le camp ennemi au moment ou Harry Potter avait été déclaré mort, ou assister à un cours stupide sur les moldus alors qu'il devrait partit à la rechercher de sa mère, maintenant. Mais il ne savait même pas qui soupçonner tellement les personnes qui en voudrait à sa famille étaient nombreuses, ni par où commencer ses recherches, et quelque chose lui disait que le kidnappeur finirait tôt ou tard par venir le trouver ici même, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard...

« Bonjour, je suis Jacques Cartier, votre nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus... Je sais à quel point il est dur pour vous de revenir ici après les récents évenements, mais obtenir vos ASPIC est essentiel si vous aspirez à certaines carrières. J'essaierai de rendre mes cours les plus clairs possibles, aussi si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à venir me parler à la fin du cours, je serais à votre écoute. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, dans un soucis d'emploi du temps des professeurs et des autres classes , nous vous avons rassemblé en une seule classe, votre effectif étant des moindres. Bien, mh... Je vais faire l'appel. »

Cartier se mit à chercher partout la liste des noms de la classe, tandis que le blond se retournait le cerveau, à la recherche d'un plan et d'un pourquoi. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un gringalet balafré aux cheveux en pagailles.

Potter.

« Hey j'ai.. J'ai appris pour ta mère... »

Oh Merlin ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait l'agacer. Non sérieusement, être dans la même classe, ça voulait dire qu'il allait se taper sa tronche de balafré dans CHAQUE matière cette année ? Du cours de potions à celui de métamorphose, en passant par l'arithmancie et les sortilèges ? Il sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Non vraiment, revenir ici était la pire chose qu'il n'ai jamais faite.

« Comme tous les autres élèves dans cette école, Potter. Que veux tu y faire ? Ton syndrome du héros n'a toujours pas disparu avec le temps ? Pauvre de toi... »

Le balafré soupira. Non, Draco n'avait changé que physiquement caracteriellement c'était le même con arrogant qu'avant.

« Tu pourrais essayer d'accepter un peu l'aide des autres. »

« TON aide, Potty ? Depuis quand tu m'aides... ? »

« Depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie au manoir. »

Silence. Blanc.

« … Dans le mille Potty, j'ai rien à répliquer à cela... »

« Ecoute, je sais qu'on a eu des différents, mais franchement j'ai autre chose à foutre que de me battre avec toi cette année. Alors, si on essayait d'arrêter de se balancer des saloperies à longueur de journées ? »

« C'est une demande d'amitié, Potter ? »

« Prend le comme tu veux, Malfoy. »

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de tendre sa main au survivant. Ce dernier la fixa, un peu confus.

« On a peur, Potter ? »

« Tu aimerais bien. » fit-il avec un rictus, ayant reconnu la réplique dite il y a des années de cela.

Il serra alors la main de Malfoy, non sans repenser à cette fois ou le blond la lui avait tendue et qu'il ne l'avait pas saisie. Drole, comme les choses peuvent changer...

* * *

La journée fut longue, les cours ennuyeux... Jusqu'à l'arrivée du cours de potions.

Draco avait le blues. Le spleen. Il était daltonien pour l'heure parce qu'il voyait tout en noir : Severus n'était plus. Ca le tuait de se dire qu'il n'entendrais plus la voix trainante de son parrain prononçer le nom de Potter avec cette même idée de recracher de la soupe trop chaude, et se délecter de la tête des gryffondors en répétant pour la dixieme fois de la journée « 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Les élèves durent se mettre par binome pour faire les potions. Potter se mis avec Neville Longdubat. Le pauvre. Heureusement pour le serpentard, il était avec Nott car avec toute la reverie dont il faisait preuve à cause de la disparition de sa mère, il n'était pas aussi efficace que d'ordinaire.

Nott lui donna une tape sur le sommet du crane pour le ramener sur terre.

« Refais ça et je te coupe la main. »

« Je tacherais de le refaire avec la main gauche, alors. J'ai besoin de la droite. »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel puis commença à découper des racines de mandragore tandis que Théo faisait bouillir de l'eau. Inconsciemment, par habitude peut être, le blond leva les yeux pour croiser le regard fier de Rogue pour y trouver le néant. Le cours de potion était son préféré, il y avait une certaine valeur, car était l'un des plus doués. Parce que c'était inné, comme il le répétait souvent l'ancien professeur, avant de finir par narguer Potter... Encore perdu dans ses pensées, Draco émit un petit cri de plaint après avoir abattu le couteau sur son doigt en ratant la racine.. Il regarda le liquide s'écouler d'un air absent, avant que le professeur (Mr Engels, se prononce ENGUEULSS, comme il se borne à le répéter) ne le pousse hors de la salle de classe avec Potter à ses trousses, direction l'infirmerie. Pourquoi les profs envoyaient TOUJOURS Potter comme accompagnateur à l'infirmerie ? Ok, il était doué, mais faut pas éxagerer c'était juste de la chance. Et la chance, elle tourne.

Le blond garda une certaine distance sur le balafré, ayant deux pas d'avance sur lui... Soudain, Harry l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arreter.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je me demandais, Potter. » répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé à au manoir... ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé à la salle sur demande ? Tu vois ? Deux questions aux réponses qu'on ne veut pas savoir. Alors rend-nous service, tais toi. »

« Tu ne veux peut être pas savoir, moi si. »

« Faire cet espece de pacte de paix ne voulait pas dire que ça te donnait le droit de me poser n'importe quelles questions. »

« Arrête de jouer au con arrogant, je sais qui tu es au fond. »

« Heureusement que tu sais qui je suis ! Après toutes ces années à me pourrir la vie, ce serait grave si tu ignorais mon nom. »

« Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet. Réponds. »

Le blond ouvra la bouche puis la referma juste après, fixant le survivant d'un air troublé.

« Je dois t'avouer que tu me poses une colle, Potty. »

« … Ca t'arrive souvent de faire des choses comme ça, sans raison.. ? »

« On m'a jamais réellement donné le choix dans ma vie, alors j'imagine que j'ai pris l'habitude d'agir sans réflechir ouais. »

« Et genre ça t'a pété, tu t'es dit ''tiens, si je sauvais ce type que je déteste ?'' »

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Grande nouvelle ! »

« "Aimez vos ennemis." C'est Martin Luther King qui le dit. »

« Oh parce que tu t'intéresse aussi à ce qu'il se passe chez les moldus ? »

« Ouais. Et même qu'après il s'est fait assassiné. Mais tout ça pour dire que je te déteste, mais je t'aime bien et que ça fait déjà beaucoup trop de gentilles choses en une phrase pour moi. »

« Donc tu m'as sauvé, en prenant le risque de te faire buter, toi ainsi que ta famille, juste parce que tu me détestes, mais pas tant que ça.. ? C'est un peu bancal comme réponse. »

« Peut être mais c'est tout ce que t'auras. Maintenant si sa seigneurie Potter le balafré de foudre, voulait bien arrêter de parler pour rien et se rendre à l'infirmerie avant que je ne me vide de mon sang, ce sera sympa. »

Le rouge et or souria et emboita le pas de Malfoy en direction de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Draco avait des pansements aux doigts, style Michael Jackson. L'infirmière avait désinfecté et couvert plusieurs coupures. Ensuite ils étaient retournés en cours de potion, là Théo sortit une énième réplique débile :

« Ah, pas trop tot ! Tu sais que j'ai du recouper des racines de mandragore ? Les tiennes avaient fini par baigner dans ton sang, et la table n'était plus qu'une mare d'hémoglobine ruisselante... Tu es un homme fontaine en fait. NON NON NON, attend, cette vanne était pourrie. Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, veux-tu ? »

Faisant hausser un sourcil pour la trente sixième fois de la journée à notre serpentard préféré puis un poufsouffle avait fait explosé un chaudron et Potter avait encore joué les accompagnateurs jusqu'à l'infirmerie, comme si on risquait de mourir en s'y rendant parce qu'un énorme dragon gardait le couloir y conduisant...

* * *

Le soir, à l'heure du repas, McGonagal pris la parole.

« Je m'adresse aux éleves repassant leur septieme année. Dans le but de reserrer les liens et enterrer la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toutes, votre professeur de potion, Mr Engels et son collègue Mr Cartier, professeur d'étude des moldus, ont eut la brillante idée d'organiser ce week end une sortie camping sur les rives du lac de Poudlard ! »

Des protestations se firent entendre, l'agitation était à son comble avant que la directrice ne frappe du pied.

« Cette sortie est obligatoire, pas d'échappatoire possible ! »

Potter regretta le temps ou personne ne signait ses autorisations mais étant majeur il n'avait maintenant plus besoin de cette autorisation... Il poussa un juron inaudible tandis que de l'autre coté de la salle, à la table des serpentards, un petit avion en papier ensorcelé arriva dans les mains de Draco. Les élèves étant tous occupés à ronchonner sur cette sortie camping, personne n'y avait preté attention. Le blond déplia le bout de papier et frisonna de la tête aux pieds.

«_ Je sais où est ta mère. Ne la cherche pas. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles et reste à Poudlard._

_Méfies-toi de l'eau qui dort... Le ravisseur va chercher à s'en prendre à toi_. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Allez pour fêter la fin des écrits de françaaaais, je poste ce soir._

* * *

_« A TROP FROLER L'ENNEMI, ON S'EXPOSE A L'AFFECTION. »_

_- Lya Jenkins_

Une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule.

C'est ce que Draco avait appris à ses dépends. Ce matin encore, la gazette venait clamer le nom de sa famille en lettre grasses sur la première page.

«LUCIUS MALFOY, CONDAMNE A LA PRISON A PERPETUITE.

La sentence est finalement tombée ce matin le tribunal a tranché et mis fin au procès. Néanmoins, son avocat a demandé à envoyer le dossier à la cours d'Appel, aussi nous vous tiendrons au courant de la suite de l'affaire. (...) Nous ne pouvons nous empecher de penser à sa femme, portée disparue il y a quelques jours. (…) les tests ADN confirment qu'il s'agit bien de son sang qui se trouvait sur les lieux du crime. (...) »

Draco soupira. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout envoyer en l'air dans la salle, à grand renforts de sortilèges puissants et destructeurs. Au lieu de ça il replia le journal, en essayant de penser à autre chose pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Merci Merlin, Théo trouva que c'était le bon moment pour engager une conversation.

« Je sais pas toi, mais si je pouvais je ferais durer ce petit déjeuner un siècle. Je préfererais devenir obèse que d'aller camper pour le week end. »

Le blond avala sa salive pour faire passer la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

« M'en parle pas. En plus on va se taper Mr Engels et Mr Cartier... »

« Encore, Engels j'dis pas, mais Cartier est plutôt sympa. Un peu loufoque, décalé et genre ''je sors d'un film des années 30'', mais il est sympa. »

A 7h45, les 7ème année bis furent appelés pour le départ au lac de Poudlard. Une fois l'appel fait, le petit groupe d'élèves partit à la suite de leurs professeurs, avec pour seul bagage un sac à dos chacun.

« Et nous voici arrivés les enfants ! N'est-ce donc pas merveilleux ? Le camping sauvage d'une nuit, du coucher au lever du soleil, est appelé Bivouac. Mais ça ne vous concerne pas, car nous allons passer non pas une mais DEUX nuits ici ! C'est pas génial ça ? Ahahah ! »

Une floppée d'élèves tirant une tête de deux mètres de longs le fixèrent comme s'il venait d'annoncer leur fin imminente.

« Allons, le camping c'est génial ! Le contact avec la nature, la fraicheur... Changer d'air fait toujours du bien ! Je vous propose d'installer de faire un tour dans les environs tandis qu'avec Greg.. Je veux dire Mr Engels on monte les tentes ! »

« Greg mmh... ? Comme Grégory... ? C'est pour ça qu'il est cassant, parce qu'il est comme Grégory House... » murmurra un élève.

« Je vous entend, monsieur Laporte. Meme si je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi vous parlez.. »

« Oh, rien de bien important, une référence à une série moldue sur la médecine... » s'empressa d'ajouter Cartier.

« La médecine ? Savez-vous que plus jeune, je voulais faire guérisseur... ? » répliqua Greg

« Ah oui ? Racontez moi donc comment vous... »

Les deux professeurs s'éloignerent du groupe pour planter les piquets des tentes. Ils avaient refusé d'utiliser une tente magique, voulant en profiter pour instruire un peu certains élèves sur la vie moldue, la vraie. Théo s'assit contre un arbre et ouvra un bouquin.

« Bah quoi ? Puisque j'ai enfin le temps pour finir Twilight... »

Quelques poufsouffles partirent vers le bord de la riviere, voulant s'essayer à la pèche à la ligne. Certains Serdaigle décidèrent de se joindre à eux. Après tout, l'objectif de la sortie c'était de reserrer les liens. Un gryffondor alluma un feu et son copain sortit une guitare, ce qui eut pour effet d'amasser un groupe de filles autour d'eux, en bad sur les mecs artistes. L'ambiance avait très vite tourné bon enfant, et Draco était loin d'être d'humeur sociable. Il préfera s'isoler et s'enfoncer dans le bois.

Apres une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, il se laissa glisser contre un arbre et s'assit au sol, fermant les yeux. Sa vie avait réussi l'exploit de passer de « passablement passable » à « enfer intergalactique. » En quelques jours, il avait été victime d'une averse de mauvaises nouvelles. Il ressortit le papier froissé de sa poche, qu'il avait reçu la veille au diner.

« _Je sais où est ta mère. Ne la cherche pas. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles et reste à Poudlard._

_Méfies-toi de l'eau qui dort... Le ravisseur va chercher à s'en prendre à toi_. »

Ce n'était même pas signé. Pourquoi il fallait que tout soit si compliqué ces derniers temps ? Le blond se massa la tempe en soupirant. Un bruit de branche craquée lui fit lever les yeux.

« Oh désolé, je t'avais pas vu. Je cherchais un coin loin de toute cette gaieté écoeurante. »  
« Potter n'aime pas être entouré de joyeux lurons ? Je croyais justement que les Weasleys faisaient partie de cette catégorie. »  
« Je croyais qu'on était sensé arrêter les piques verbales, Draco. »  
« Désolé. L'habitude. Oh merlin j'ai dit que j'étais désolé à Harry Potter... J'ai foutu en l'air le week end, on va devoir rentrer parce qu'il va pleuvoir. »  
« T'arretes donc jamais ? »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« D'être un con. »  
« Mmh... Non. »

Le brun vint s'asseoir à coté du serpentard.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, tu prefererais ma compagnie à n'importe quelle autre. »  
« Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Malfoy. »  
« Pique verbale, Potter. Pique verbale. »  
« Je t'emmerde. »  
« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Non mais sérieusement, j'suis content que tu sois là. T'as l'air tellement con avec ton sourire niais alors que t'as affronté des trucs horribles, que ça m'enerve et ça m'enerve tellement que j'en oublie pourquoi j'suis triste, voir même que je SUIS triste. »

La mine du brun se renfrogna, bien qu'il était surpris de la remarque de Draco.

« Tu parles de trucs horribles... Mais t'es en train d'en affronter des bien pires en ce moment... »  
« C'est la vie Potter. Moi au moins j'ai connu mes parents. »  
« Justement. Moi je les ai pas connu. Aussi quand je les ai perdu je savais pas trop ce que je perdais... »  
« Parle pas comme s'ils étaient déjà morts ! C'est pas le cas. »  
« Ouais.. » répondit-il en passant la manche de son pull sur ses yeux.  
« Woh woh woh ! Tu chiales là ? »  
« Ah tu fais chier Malfoy, j'suis humain, j'ai bien le droit de verser une larme de temps à autre. »  
« Dis moi que c'est parce que tes parents te manquent et pas par pitié pour moi. »  
« Pourquoi ? Au moins y'a quelqu'un qui pleure tes parents ! »

Et bam, un coup de poing dans la figure du balafré.

« Je PLEURE mes parents, Potter ! »  
« Ah ouais ? Quand ? La nuit tout seul la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller ? Tu crois que ça va arranger quelque chose ? Parle ! Fous ta fierté de coté et arrête de souffrir ! »

« Non non ! Ta gueule ! Tu sais quoi ? Ca PEUT PAS marcher entre nous, on peut pas être ami, parce qu'au moins quand on l'était pas, il suffisait que je te frappe pour que tu la fermes ! »

« Bah vas-y ! Frappe moi ! Frappe moi Draco balance tes foutus principes malfoyens par la fenetre et soi toi même parce que y'a que comme ça que t'arrive à évacuer tout ce que tu tasses au fond de toi ! Vas y, frappe moi encore, fous moi la raclée d'ma vie si ça te fait du bien ! »

Le blond leva les mains au ciel puis se leva pour le planter là quand le brun le tira pour l'adosser au mur et s'appuyer sur lui de tout son poids pour l'empecher de fuir puis il captura ses lèvres de façon à ce que Draco n'oublie jamais ces dix secondes de sa vie. Ce dernier était figé, mitigé entre l'envie de lui foutre une baffe ou de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Harry rompit le baiser avant qu'il n'ai décidé à quelle envie céder. Le brun le regardait, s'attendant surement à un autre crochet du droit ou une insulte bien balancée, mais à la place, Malfoy soupira et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, trouvant un quelconque interêt pour le sol.

« Tu es absurde. Pleurer pour moi est absurde... Tu parles comme si tu pouvais prendre ma douleur et pleurer à ma place. C'est stupide. Mais ça arrive à m'atteindre. Je comprend pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais à vrai dire, je m'en tape, parce que tout ce que je veux là, c'est te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffes. C'est débile ce besoin d'être physiquement en contact avec toi pour te comprendre. »

Draco enlaça alors un Harry abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce dernier frisonna en sentant le nez de son ancienne némesis effleurer son cou.

La guerre, ça pouvait avoir du bon parfois. Car si c'était la guerre entre eux, elle n'était comparable à aucune autre. Au final, ils se faisaient plus de bien que de mal.

« Comment tu fais... soupira le blond contre son cou Comment tu fais pour me blesser au plus profond de moi même, puis la seconde d'après tout effacer... ? Je te le dis Potter, tu finiras par me rendre fou... »

Sa voix prenant soudainement un ton rauque faisait un effet dévastateur sur Harry, qui ne savait plus que dire ou que faire... Le souffle du blond caressait sa peau au rythme de sa respiration. Il remonta son visage pour arriver au niveau de l'oreille du balafré et souffla tendrement contre elle, faisait perdre la tête au survivant... La confusion de ce dernier fut pire encore quand il se sentit soudainement poussé et rencontra la dureté du sol avec violence.

« Ah.. Mais... Mais t'es MALADE ? Tu... Malfoy ? MALFOY REGARDE MOI QUAND J'TE PARLE ! MALFOY ! »

Le blond l'ignora totalement et traça la route sans même se retourner. Harry fulmina sur place, il aurait été capable d'abattre la foret entière l'entourant, peu importe les kilomètres sur lesquelles elle s'étendait ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était encastrer ce connard de prétentieux contre un tronc, lui défoncer sa gueule d'aristocrate, lui faire ravaler ses paroles, et le voir lentement perdre le souffle ainsi que la vie... Comment il avait pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de l'affection pour lui ? Il se serait balancé du haut de la tour d'astronomie rien que pour avoir pensé qu'il aurait pu construire quelque chose avec le blond ! La raison pour laquelle il lui avait balancé un sectumsempra en cinquieme année lui sembla tout à coup légitime ! Non mais pour QUI il se prenait, à jouer avec tout le monde, comme s'ils étaient des pions sur son échecquier ?

Le brun avait pris le temps de faire un détour avant de revenir au campement, histoire de se défouler en lançant des sorts contre des branches mortes et des fourmilières. Néanmoins sa colère refit surface instantanement quand il aperçu une silhouette svèlte familiere assise près du feu. La nuit était tombée le temps qu'il fasse le tour du bois, et les flammes qui crépitaient autour du tas de branches donnait une drôle de teinte aux élèves environnants. Apparement la pêche avait été bonne pour les poufsouffle et les serdaigle... Harry se vit proposer un batonnet de poisson mais refusa poliment, prenant la fatigue pour pretexte pour s'eclipser dans sa tente.

Qui dit tente moldue dit pas tente genre Decathlon, que tu balances et qui s'ouvre toute seule à la vitesse d'un écureuil se jetant dans les airs. Non, aux yeux de Carter, prof d'étude moldue, la tente basique aux piquets est plus répendue. Alors la tente dans la quelle s'allonge Harry est à peine plus large que lui. Il n'y a de place que pour quelques affaires et pour qu'il tienne allongé dans son duvet. Decidemment, cette journée aura été merdique jusqu'au bout. Il avait envie de fondre en larmes, d'hurler comme un dément, mais n'en fit rien et se concentra sur sa respiration pour tenter de trouver le sommeil.

De son coté, Draco avait suivit l'exemple du balafré et s'était exilé dans sa tente. Il resortit à nouveau le morceau de papier, à présent chiffonné, le relisant encore et encore. Il connaissait cette écriture. Où l'avait-il vue déjà... ? Mais surtout... Pourquoi s'en prendre à sa mère en particulier... ? Il y avait bien d'autres cibles parmis les mangemorts, et plus faciles à atteindre s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple vangeance aveugle. Alors... Qui... Et Pourquoi... ?

Et il s'autorisait à s'amuser avec Potter, alors que la situation était grave ? Mais c'était du grand délire ! Un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais distraire ! Et encore moins par un idiot de gryffondor à la chevelure explosive ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il oublie Potter cinq minutes, et se concentre sur cette écriture, parce qu'il savait que c'était un élément important qui pourrait l'aider à mieux comprendre... Mais il avait beau fixer ces mots couchés sur le papier au point d'en plisser les yeux, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il soupira de lassitude, enfouit le papier sous sa veste qui lui servait d'oreiller puis se retourna dans son duvet, dans l'idée de sombrer dans un sommeil profond...

Quand soudain il sentit une main plaquée sur sa bouche, et quelqu'un le lever de force en lui murmurant de la fermer.

* * *

J'espere que vos exams se passent bien! Bon courage à tous! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Chapitre court parce que j'arrivais pas à me décider du moment de la coupure et puis les exams tout ça pfooh. Promis apres demain j'ai fini mes épreuves pour de bon donc je ferais des chapitres plus longs! Bonne lecture en attendant!

* * *

Rien à faire. Se concentrer sur sa respiration lui rappelait comment Draco l'avait chauffé la veille dans la foret. Compter les hyppogriffes s'avera aussi inutile, car arrivé à 11, il se rappela que c'était à cet age là qu'il avait rencontré Draco. Non, Morphée ne voulait définitivement pas prendre Harry dans ses bras ce soir. Autour de lui plus un bruit, tous les élèves s'étaient couchés maintenant. Le brun s'assit alors dans son duvet, tapotant le sol à sa droite avant de rencontrer ses lunettes et de les poser sur son nez. Il s'extirpa du dit duvet et sortit la tête de sa tente, lorsqu'il aperçu alors la cause de ses insomnies... Porté comme un sac à patate par une personne recouverte d'une cape noire à capuche. Cette dernière regarda à droite et à gauche avant de se précipiter dans la foret. Le brun se saisit de sa baguette et se lança à la poursuite de l'individu après s'être couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Draco était inconscient, et du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie toute fraiche sur son front. Le ravisseur semblait savoir où aller, il avançait sans hésitation à travers la végétation dense, si rapidement qu'Harry avait du mal à ne pas se faire distenser. Tout en suivant l'individu à la manière d'un espion, il n'avait de cesse de se demander pourquoi il fallait encore qu'il court à la rescousse du serpentard. Il entendait encore les paroles du blond quelques jours auparavant. « 'Aimez vos ennemis.' C'est Martin Luther King qui le dit. » Il avait une drôle de manière d'aimer ce con !

Potter failli se faire prendre quand l'individu s'arreta net face à une paroie rocheuse. Il pilla et failli se frapper contre une branche épaisse. Il soupira interieurement de soulagement. Le ravisseur murmura un sort inconnu au balafré, et soudain la roche se décomposa, de façon à former une espece d'arche faisant office d'entrée à la grotte maintenant visible. Il s'engouffra alors dans le noir, tandis que la roche se reformait petit à petit. Harry se faufila discretement à l'intérieur de l'antre, non sans angoisser sur les bords.

Il lui fallait un plan. Car peu importe la destination de cet inconnu à capuche, elle ne serait certainement pas à son goût ! Et il lui fallait réflechir vite, car plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le labyrinthe de tunnels sous terrain, plus il doutait de sa capacité à retrouver son chemin au retour... Il lança alors un sort contre une colonne de pierre sur un coup de tête, la faisant s'écrouler ce qui surpris le ravisseur qui laissa tomber Draco à terre pour executer un sort de lévitation et balarguer les morceaux de pierre au loin. Quand il se retourna, il poussa un juron en apercevant un Potter à moitié invisible tenter de soulever un blondinet ensuqué, qui se jeta brutalement au sol en hurlant « MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS POTTER ? » avant de se rendre compte de la situation, lachant un « Oh. » lourd de sens avant de prendre le balafré par la main et l'entrainer à toute vitesse dans les tunnels poursuivit par un sorcier qui à premiere vue était en colère. Malfoy n'avait aucune idée de l'itinéraire final, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas un cul de sac. Derrière eux, les sorts fusaient, éclairant le tunnel de lumières tantôt vertes, tantôt rouges. Soudain les deux ados entrèrent en collision contre deux autres hommes cachés sous leurs amples capes.

« Alors, on essaie de se faire la male... ? » dit le plus costaud des deux.

Le second, plus petit et fourbu, cracha par terre et pointa sa baguette sur les deux jeunes. Le ravisseur arriva par derriere, essoufflé par la course qu'il venait d'effectuer.

« Allons Malfoy, sois gentil et laisse toi kidnapper dit-il d'un ton sacadé. Comme ça, ton père sera si furieux qu'il acceptera notre proposition et on le fera s'évader d'Azkaban... Tu serais pas heureux de revoir ton paternel, gamin ? »

« Qu'avez-vous fait de ma mère sales ordures ! »

« Pas grand chose pour l'instant. Mais notre maître a d'horribles projets à son égard... Je serais ton père je ne tarderais pas à accepter le marché que nous lui avons proposé... Surtout si la vie de son fils est elle aussi en jeu. »

Pour toute réponse, l'héritier Malfoy cracha à la figure de leur poursuiveur, lui jetant un regard empli de haine. L'homme s'essuya le visage du bout de sa manche, avant de donner un coup de genou dans le ventre de Draco, qui s'écroula au sol. Harry porta sa main sur le dos du serpentard, lui demandant dans un murmure si ça allait.

« Tu n'es pas en position de faire le malin, gamin. Mais je vais te pardonner cet affront, parce que tu nous as amené le survivant... »

L'individu pris le visage de Potter dans ses mains et lui leva le menton, surement pour faire face à son propre visage, caché dans l'ombre de sa cape.

« …. Dire qu'il nous a trahit pour ça... Ces yeux verts caractéristiques des Evans... Il pouvait briser sa promesse vu que ta mère était morte. Mais non. La loyauté, qu'il disait... »

Il se redressa et pointa à son tour sa baguette sur les deux ados. Il commença à prononcer un sort quand une lumière vive et blanche empli le tunnel, les éblouissant tous. Draco attrapa la baguette de Potter profitant de la distraction occasionnée, et lança un sort dans un endroit au hasard, lui même éblouit... Potter le saisit par le bras et l'entraina dans un embranchement de tunnel, s'engouffrant dans le labyrinthe à nouveau, en tatonnant les environs pour ne pas foncer dans un quelconque obstacle. Un effroyable crac se fit entendre : le sort de Draco avait ricoché contre la paroie, ce qui fit écrouler le passage duquel ils venaient, les plongeant alors dans le noir total. Le silence les entoura alors, seulement interrompu de leurs respirations sacadées.

« Est-ce que... C'était un patronus, pas vrai... ? »

« J'crois bien Potter... Mais j'ai pas pu distinguer sa forme... Lumos. »

Le bout de la baguette s'illumina alors à la manière d'une bougie, éclairant faiblement le tunnel. Le blond avait oublié à quel point c'était jouissif d'utiliser une baguette qui ne vous résistait pas... Oui, SA baguette lui avait manqué. A sa gauche, Potter se laissa glisser contre la paroie de terre. Il était complètement boulversé d'avoir entendu le nom de jeune fille de sa mère... Se pourrait-il que ce type l'aie connue... ? Et les propos qu'il avait tenu... Il parlait de Severus, c'était sur. Qui aurait à la fois connu sa mère et Rogue, et serait encore vivant... ? Bonne question, vu que le brun ne connaissait RIEN de ses parents, si ce n'est leur nom et quelques détails insignifiants de leur vie ! Il réprima des larmes de rage, se sentant impuissant. Non c'était pas le moment de craquer. Pas maintenant, pas devant Draco, pas ENCORE devant Draco. Draco qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà, silencieux.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ? »

« Ouais, ta cicatrice de la mort. »

« Ahah sans rire, Malfoy. »

« Sans rire, _Potter_. »

A son tour il s'assit par terre, et roula son écharpe en boule avant de la poser un peu plus loin, pour ensuite s'allonger et poser sa tête dessus.

« J'sais pas toi, mais avec tout ça j'ai pas eu le temps de pioncer. Fais de mauvais rêves, Potty. »

La lueur se dégageant de l'extremité de la baguette s'estompa alors, replongeant le tunnel dans le noir.

« Un merci, ça te tuerait ? » cracha Harry.

« Oh mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

« J'sais pas ce qui me retient de t'assassiner tout de suite... Personne ne retrouverait ta dépouille dans ce dédale souterrain... »

« Faut savoir, tu veux me sauver ou me tuer Potter ? »

« Ca dépend. C'était quoi pour toi, ce qu'il s'est passé hier dans la foret ? »

« Quoi, mon poing dans ta gueule ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« En effet, mais j'suis trop crevé pour réfléchir alors on verra ça demain, ok ? »

« NON ! PAS OK ! »

Le brun se jeta sur le blond qu'il failli manquer de peu dans le noir. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui, lui tenant fermement les poignets contre le sol.

« T'en a pas marre de fuir ? Assume un peu et sois franc bordel ! »

« Si je t'embrasse à nouveau, tu m'laisses dormir ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Tchh... T'es chiant. »

« T'es incroyable, putain. »

« Ecoute Potter. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles réflechir... Je te promets que tu me prends la tête. Dans le sens où j'arrête pas de penser à toi tout le temps, même si c'est aussi dans le sens où tu m'emmerdes royalement. Content ? Bien. Maintenant si tu permets... (Il fit rouler Harry sur le coté pour ne plus l'avoir sur lui) je vais dormir un peu. »

Il tourna alors le dos à Harry et calla sa tête comme il pu sur son écharpe aux couleurs de serpentard.

Le survivant avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement il ne comprenait rien à rien ces temps ci. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec Draco, tantôt il voulait voir sa tête au dessus d'une cheminée, et l'instant d'après il aurait voulu enlacer le blond. A chaque fois que ce dernier finissait par avouer un tout petit truc, il aurait envie de creuser, le pousser à bout pour avoir plus qu'une réponse vague. Mais il avait peur de finir par perdre tout lien avec le serpentard. Déja qu'ils ne se battaient plus, si en plus ils ne se parlaient plus... Harry ne supporterait pas de l'indifférence de la part du vert et argent.

A coté de lui, le blond se mis à claquer des dents. Pris d'une pulsion, le survivant se blottit contre lui. (Il se maudit interieurement pour ça. Pourquoi son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête?) Draco ne broncha pas et laissa Harry se coller contre lui. ''Malfoy qui me laisse être en contact avec lui plus de quelques secondes ? Courrez dans vos abris anti-atomique, la fin est proche.'' se disait-il.

* * *

Finito! A la prochaine les fanfictionneurs! ; )


	5. Chapter 5

**Taïo les fanfictionneurs!**

**Je poste rapido le chapitre; et vu que je suis enfin en vacances je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent; donc promis je posterais dans un delai de 4 jours en moyenne! Sur ce bonne lecture; n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la fic; ça fait toujours super plaisir et motive pour écrire la suite!**

* * *

« Debout Potter. »

L'interpellé ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait affreusement mal au dos, et l'impression d'avoir choppé un rhume. Pour aider à la bonne humeur, il était avec Malfoy de bon matin. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter tout ça... ?

Le blond ouvrit la marche et continua sa route dans le tunnel. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à la sortie, qui donnait sur une ruelle étroite. Il faisait gris, quelques rares rayons de soleil perçaient les nuages, et venaient se perdre sur les baies vitrées d'une grande avenue au bout de la ruelle.

« C'est pas... Londres... ? » s'exclama Harry d'une voie endormie.

« Mais Poudlard est à plusieurs heures d'ici c'est impossible... »

Les bruits de circulation résonnaient le long de la ruelle. Les deux ados s'avancèrent alors jusqu'à l'avenue. Pas de doute. Ils étaient bien dans la partie moldue de l'Angleterre. Combien de temps avaient-ils arpenté les sous terrains ? Bonne question.

« Carter doit se faire un sang d'ancre. »

« Moi je pensais plutot qu'Engels allait nous tuer. »

« Peu importe. On est dans la merde. »

Le blond aquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« On est plus en sécurité à Poudlard... On devrait se planquer dans le Londres moldu le temps de réfléchir... »

« TOI ? Cotoyer le monde MOLDU ? Ahahah ! J'demande qu'à voir ça Malfoy ! »

« Je suis pas si inculte sur ta culture stupide ! Tiens ça par exemple. (Il montra du doigt une cabine téléphonique rouge.) C'est un truc qui sert à commander des pizzas. »

Le brun fixa quelques instants Draco, qui était on ne peut plus sérieux avant d'exploser de rire.

« Ah putain... ! T'es trop con... ! J'en peux plus... ! Ahah... C'est énorme... ! » ricannait Harry.

Le blond rougit mais ne laissa rien paraître de sa honte et s'avança dans l'avenue en direction d'un bar. Le brun le suivit, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas mourir de rire pour se demander où est-ce qu'ils allaient.

« Un whisky pur s'il vous plait. »

Un verre rempli d'un liquide brunâtre glissa le long du bar jusqu'à Draco. Ce dernier avala son contenu d'une traite.

« Tu t'fous de ma gueule. »

« Non c'est toi qui te foutais de ma gueule y'a cinq minutes Potter. »

« On a pas de fric j'te rappelle. »

« J'ai une baguette. »

« Ma baguette. »

« Non MA baguette. Tu me l'avais volée. »

« Qu'importe. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Lancer un impéro ? »

« Non, faire un apéro. En fait j'pensais juste me servir de ta cape d'invisibilité pour me casser et te laisser te démerder avec le barman. »

« Quel gentleman tu fais. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Tiens, je t'offre un verre. »

Le brun roula des yeux mais bu le verre d'une gorgée. Draco lui sourit et en recommanda un pour chacun. Très vite la bouteille y passa, et ils finirent par se foutre sur la gueule pour la énieme fois. Excédé, le barman les flanqua dehors. Les deux ados se mirent alors à se courser dans les rues de Londres, bousculant certains passants, courant de travers à cause de l'alcool. Draco essayait d'attraper Harry, qui riait aux larmes sans savoir pourquoi. L'orage qui menaçait avait fini par éclater, une forte averse surplombait Londres, mais ça ne les empechait pas de continuer à courir comme des dératés à travers les flaques et les trottoirs glissants. On aurait dit deux gamins dans une cour de récré géante jouant à chat. A bout de souffle, Potter se mis à l'abri dans une cabine téléphonique avant de se faire rejoindre par Draco, qui le plaqua contre la vitre de la cabine en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille « Je t'ai eu. »

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il détestait quand Malfoy lui parlait tout bas comme ça...

Non en fait il adorait ça. Il détestait juste l'effet que ça avait sur lui.

« J'en ai marre de jouer à chat. Changeons de jeu... »

« T'es un mauvais perdant Potty... »

Le cliquetis de la pluie qui tapait contre le sol couvrait presque leurs voix. De la buée avait recouvert les vitres de la cabine téléphonique...

« J'crois que j'sais à quoi ça sert vraiment ces boites rouges, en fait... » commença le blond.

Il leva sa main, sembla hésiter puis caressa la joue du balafré, effleurant sa peau du bout de ses doigts avant de passer une mèche de cheveux couleur ébène derriere son oreille. Il approcha alors son visage de celui de sa némésis, puis l'embrassa tendrement, son autre main dans son dos, pressant son corps contre le sien. Harry, devenu hyper sensible à cause de l'alcool, émit un petit gémissement. Draco profita de cet instant pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du brun, approfondissant le baiser, faisant monter la température dans la petite cabine téléphonique. Le survivant posa sa main sur la nuque du blond, répondant au baiser avec ferveur. L'alcool embrumait ses pensées, il avait completement zappé pourquoi ils étaient à Londres, pourquoi il était saoul... Tout ce qui emportait là, c'était le corps de Draco lové contre le sien. Ce dernier interrompit le baiser, à court d'oxygene.

« Harrrrry... » souffla t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Il passa une main sous le pull du gryffondor tandis qu'il embrassait chaque parcelle de son cou. Le brun avait chaud. Trop chaud... Il avait la tête qui tournait. Des taches noires troublaient son champ de vision. Il se sentait comme vidé d'energie... Et tomba dans les vappes quelques secondes plus tard, dans les bras d'un serpentard trop alcoolisé.

* * *

Harry papillona des paupières un moment avec de s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce. Il avait un mal de crâne du tonnerre, et se demandait si c'était parce qu'il avait la gueule de bois où de la fièvre... Peut être les deux. Il se redressa douloureusement, le tournis lui donnant la nausée, et chercha ses lunettes du bout des doigts sur sa droite. Il les posa alors sur son nez et contempla la piece. Une petite chambre miteuse, avec une vieille télé tout droit sortie des années 50, un espece de sofa rouge délavé et un seul lit une place, dans lequel il se trouvait... En caleçon. Son regard alla alors de Draco, qui était affalé sur le sofa en étant torse nu, à lui, puis à nouveau de Draco à lui... Son cerveau lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il arriva à réflechir pendant un quart de secondes.

« SA MERE DE MERLIN DE... ! »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut! Hurla le blond. J'ai la migraine... reprit-il dans un murmure. »

« Mais-mais ! On... Tu ! Est-ce que... »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« N – o – n épela Draco. »

Harry soupira de contentement. Ahahah. La peur de sa vie. Il porta ses deux mains à son visage, sa tête le faisant atrocement souffrir.

« T'as la crève, c'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouit hier. Trente-neuf cinq de fièvre, mec. Je t'ai porté jusqu'au premier hôtel que j'ai trouvé, j'ai menacé le concierge de le faire virer s'il ne nous hébergeait pas en lui affirmant que j'étais l'héritier Malfoy et il a fermé son clapet et m'a donné la clée de la chambre... Puis je t'ai allongé là, et tu as dormi cinq heures environ. »

« Pardon ? »

« Quoi t'as jamais dormi autant c'est ça ? »

« Non ! … ''Mec''… ? Eh, l'histoire du concierge qui a réagit à ta pseudo menace... »

« Allons bon, tu sais bien que tout le monde tremble à l'entente de mon nom. »

« Oui, mais seulement dans le monde magique... ! »

« ….. »

« …... »

Ziiip. Un sortilège passa à un centimetre du brun, qui se jeta à terre pour en éviter un second...

* * *

**COUPURE HAHA! Et encore j'voulais couper plus tot mais ça faisait vraiment court... Donc voila. A dans 4 jours environ; donc!**


End file.
